Examples of such a conventional apparatus include one with a plurality of inkjet heads configured to discharge ink droplets, and a plurality of power supply circuits configured to supply voltage for driving the inkjet heads respectively. See, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-285998A (FIG. 6). Specifically, each of the inkjet heads is connected to any one of the power supply circuits, and receives the voltage from only the connected power supply circuit.